Helicopters and other types of aircraft are often used to transport technicians and scientists visiting worksites located in remote or relatively uninhabited geographic areas. Many of these areas may be protected, whereby local, state or federal rules or regulations may require submission of an accounting or log of the locations of aircraft landing. Further, aircraft operators or other parties find that keeping such a log is beneficial. Requiring a pilot to keep a written record of the aircraft landing locations based on reading on-board aircraft instruments may prove to be burdensome as that would distract the pilot from performing flight checklist, among other responsibilities. Further, a manually-kept record is prone to errors and omissions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system for recording the landing and takeoff locations of an aircraft. It is further desirable for the system to generate an electronic log of the geographic locations of aircraft landing and takeoff.